Like Father Like Son
by Oh Nostalgia
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was always bothered by voices. Voices that planted doubt and uncertainty. He never knew how to act. He was always so unsure. Those voices that haunted him day and night...


Like Father Like Son

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was always bothered by voices. Voices that planted and sowed the seeds of doubt and uncertainty. He never knew how to act. He was always so unsure. He could not distinguish right and wrong. Not at all. Those voices that haunted him day and night...

--

"Rosie, time to go to bed."

"I know, Mum!"

Rose Weasley got up from the comfortable sofa in the crowded living room and ran up the stairs, rolling her eyes. As if she didn't know the time. It was the night before she started her last year at Hogwarts. A party had been thrown at the Burrow and yet she was _still _expected to sleep early. She was nearly seventeen, for Merlin's sake!

Rose pushed open the door to her room. She plopped onto her bed, looking at the pictures that adorned the walls. Pictures of varying size, shape, people and color covered the white walls of her cozy little room. Relaxing, Rose realized just how lucky she was to have a loving family.

_I'm so glad I've got such a huge family. I know they'll be there for me. Always…_

Rose slipped under the covers of the bed, immediately drifting into a deep sleep.

--

"_You'll end up exactly like him."_

"_Always knew the Malfoys were up to something."_

"_He'll be just like his father, strutting around like he owns the place."_

Those sneering voices, those annoying, pestering voices haunted him day and night. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't concentrate, all because of those horrible, taunting voices.

He was proud of who he was. He was a _pureblood_ after all. But still, those never ending voices bothered him, like a fly that just won't go away. They created doubt and uncertainty, sowing the seeds of emptiness, never allowing him to rest, eating away at him from the inside. All because of his family.

He was a Malfoy. Son of Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater before Voldemort was defeated. He was a carbon copy, in body and mind. He believed he had superiority, he believed inferiority, exactly as Draco had believed. All the Malfoy principles had been force-fed to him since he was a child. And here he was.

Scorpius stared at the foreboding silhouette of Malfoy Manor, the one place he had called home. The heavy rain soaked his hair, droplets hanging from strands of silky blonde. His vision was blurred and his body was numb and soaked to the bone, his sodden, black robes clinging to his skin. He turned his back to the manor, looking out into the distance.

Sighing, he picked up the trunk at his side, and Disapparated, disappearing with a loud _CRACK!_

--

"Hey Dad!!!! Wake up! You've got to see this!"

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Harry Potter got up from his bed and headed downstairs.

"What is it now, James?" he asked exasperatedly.

James ignored his tone and pointed excitedly at the _Daily Prophet._

"Dad, look, there's an article on the front page! It's about Scorpius!"

Harry felt his eyes widening with surprise. He hadn't heard about Scorpius Malfoy since his father was murdered last year. He snatched the _Daily Prophet_ from James and skimmed across the article.

SCORPIUS: The Legacy of the Malfoys

_Terrible news has come to the attention of the Aurors. It appears that the identity of the one responsible for the murders of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy that has long eluded us since has now been discovered. Scorpius Malfoy, only child of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy that has long been considered a poor orphan has actually been discovered to be the murderer. "It's not possible," says Ms. Pansy Parkinson, life-long friend of the late Mr. Malfoy, "Scorpius was always such a nice boy." _

_Late last night, the Aurors had surrounded Malfoy Manor, but it appeared that no one was inside. No evidence was discovered that anyone had lived there at all. Scorpius Malfoy seems to have escaped the Aurors for now but the Aurors will be on the hunt for him…_

As Harry finished the article, he shook his head. He had known all along that Scorpius was a bit misguided and confused. He hadn't known the extent of his mental state however, and it had lead to the deaths of two people on the verge of change.

Yet, there was a certain symmetry to all this. Shaking his head, the one thought that filled his mind was:

"_Like father, like son."_

--

A/N: Please leave a review! Thanks! I hope you liked the story. It's my first try at a one-shot!

Adge


End file.
